


A promise is a promise

by danglinghearts



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:18:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danglinghearts/pseuds/danglinghearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson promised he'd make it up to Aaron. And so he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A promise is a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for the 09/07/2010 episode; surprise dinner party at Chas & Carl's.

_Jackson: Then we’ll get a take away on the way back, that’s if it’s alright if I stay at yours tonight._   
_Aaron: What, after you pull a stunt like this?_   
_Jackson: I promise I’ll make it up to you._

* * *

Walking back to the Smithy, Jackson could almost feel the tension and frustration radiating from Aaron, even at a few feet away. He sighed and rolled his head around, trying to get the kink out of his neck. He slowed down and figured it was best if he just went home to his own flat. Stopping at the path leading up to Smithy Cottage, he watched Aaron open the door and turn around to him.

“Well, what’s up? Do you need to be invited in or something?” 

“You sure? Thought you were mad at me?”

“Don’t be daft. Come inside, before people start to think I just broke up with you. You’ve got a face like a slapped arse.” 

Jackson rolled his eyes and hurried inside. Aaron was already reaching into the fridge for some cold beers. 

“Besides, you have quite some making up to do.”

“Excuse me? You’re the one that just called me a slapped arse!”

Aaron handed him a can and leaned back against the worktop, opening his own and taking a long drag. 

“If I remember correctly, when we left you promised me we’d be back early, with take away and you’d make it up to me. So far, we’ve been there for hours, there’s no take away ordered, and I can only guess at how you’re going to make it up to me.”

Jackson looked down at his unopened can of beer and came to a quick decision. He very deliberately put his can on the table, plucked Aaron’s can out of his hand and put it on the worktop, grabbed his other hand, dragging him to the stairs. “Well, I better get started then!”

“Hey! What are you doing? I was drinking that!”

“And you can come back after to finish it.” They were already halfway up the stairs and Aaron was coming along quite willingly, until he suddenly tugged at Jackson’s arm, stopping him mid-step. 

“After what?”

Jackson let a grin creep up his face, wiggled his eyebrows and said; “Well, you’ll just have to come upstairs with me and find out, won’t you?”

“Oh!”

“Yeah, oh! Now, am I going to have to drag you all the way up?” But Aaron was already pushing him up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door closed behind them. 

Once inside the bedroom, Aaron became nervous again. For all his talk about how many times they’ve done it, they hadn’t actually done all that much yet. They’d only been together a few weeks, and hadn’t had much chance to spend time together. On top of that everything was still new to Aaron. Jackson didn’t mind, it was nice to take things slow and he enjoyed being the teacher. And right now, he was determined to reward Aaron for his patience tonight.

Jackson pushed Aaron back against the door and leaned in for a nice long snog. Aaron pulled him closer by his waist and soon their tongues were sliding over each other, heating things up quickly. Jackson could feel Aaron getting hard against his hip, and pulled back. 

Aaron’s eyes were unfocused and his breathing rapid. Jackson grinned and knelt down on the floor. He looked up and let his hands wander up under Aaron’s t-shirt, loving the feel of warm skin beneath his fingertips. He slowly started pulling down the tracksuit bottoms, revealing dark red boxers. Aaron’s hand came to rest on his cheek, and he turned to kiss the palm. 

Jackson pulled the trackie bottoms and boxers down to Aaron’s ankles, making his cock bob up against his abs. Grabbing hold of the erection before him, Jackson gave it a lick all the way from the base to the tip. Aaron let his head fall back against the door with an audible thud. 

They’d done this before; blowjobs were just about the standard intro into gay sex and, like any guy, Aaron loved them.

Jackson let his tongue swirl around the head a few times and gave a slow, broad swipe over the tip. 

“Jac... Jay.”

Jackson pulled away, releasing Aaron’s cock with an obscene ‘pop’. _Had Aaron just called him ‘Jay’?_ Aaron groaned at the loss of contact and tried to pull him back in. Deciding now was not the time to discuss pet names for each other, Jackson took in as much of Aaron’s cock as he could and put all his expertise at work. He moved his head up and down, taking Aaron’s dick almost all the way in, until the head hit the back of his throat. 

After the first few disastrous times Aaron had learned to keep his hips still at this point, even if Jackson could detect a slight involuntary forward movement. He showed his appreciation by humming around Aaron’s dickhead. Aaron’s fingers in his hair grasped at his curls and Jackson could feel Aaron making a desperate effort not to just start fucking his face.

Taking pity on his boyfriend, Jackson went back to moving up and down Aaron’s cock, applying some extra sucking pressure. Soon enough he noticed Aaron had more and more trouble keeping his hips still. 

Taking hold of the base of Aaron’s cock to keep him steady, Jackson kept just the dickhead in his mouth and sucked and swallowed around it.

Above him, Aaron had started babbling non-sense and noises of appreciation and called him ‘Jay’ again, right before he shot his load. Jackson decided at that very moment, swallowing down his boyfriend’s cum, that he loved being called Jay.

* * *

Before Aaron had a chance to slide bonelessly to the floor, Jackson had dragged him over to the bed and had pushed him down. Towering over his already half-asleep boyfriend, he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

“So, who’s this Jay guy and should I be jealous?”

Aaron’s eyes blinked open and looked at him questioningly. Jackson arched his eyebrow. 

“You kept calling me ‘Jay’ when I was sucking you off.”

Aaron’s eyes suddenly looked much more alert, even as his face turned bright red. 

“Aaron? Something you want to tell me?” 

Aaron started fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt and if possible became even redder. Jackson caressed Aaron’s cheek lightly.

“Leave it, Jackson.” Aaron sounded positively grumpy.

“Actually, I kinda liked it.”

Aaron looked him straight in the eyes for a really long time but seemed to find what he was looking for. Softly he admitted; “I kinda like it too.”

Jackson grinned at him, feeling his heart contracting in his chest. 

“And if you tell anyone, I’ll punch you in the face.”

Jackson burst out laughing. So much for a romantic moment then.

“Fine. It’ll be our dirty little secret.” He winked at Aaron and leaned down to kiss him. 

They kissed for a while, wallowing in the still newness of it all. Jackson however was still very much aroused and began rocking his erection against Aaron’s hip in search of some relief. Aaron pulled out of the kiss a bit breathless and looked at him with an unusual seriousness.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Jackson was taken aback. The closest he’d gotten to Aaron’s asshole was a light teasing finger ghosting over it during blowjobs and, while Aaron had obviously enjoyed it, the panic in his eyes had made it clear he wasn’t ready yet for anything more. Even when he’d fucked Jackson that one time, Jackson had had to prepare himself, even though Aaron had looked on with obvious fascination.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Aaron grinned at him. “I’m sure. Like I said before; I don’t do anything I don’t wanna do. Besides, I’ve got some making up to do too. Just... take it slow, okay?”

Jackson could still hardly believe his ears. “Yeah, of course.” He frowned. “But what’ve you got to make up for?”

“Well, I did call our sex-life boring in front of my mum, didn’t I? Don’t want you to think I really do think that about us.”

Jackson had to lift Aaron’s chin again so he could look him straight in the eyes. “Tell me you’re not asking me to fuck you just to prove to me you don’t find our sex-life boring.”

“No! No.” Aaron blushed again. “I’ve just... I’ve been thinking about it. Ever since I... When I...” He gestured between them. “You... Well, I’ve been wondering about what it’s like. I always thought it was only good for the one, you know...”

“For the one on top.” Jackson helpfully supplied.

“I was gonna say, the one fucking, but yeah. But then you came so hard and I had barely even touched you, so I guess it must feel good too for the one, you know.”

“The one getting fucked?” Jackson grinned. “Yes, it does. It certainly does, and I’d really like to show you if you’ll let me.”

Jackson thought about the logistics of what he wanted to do for a moment and an idea about how to ease Aaron into it entered his mind. 

“Okay, I’ve got an idea I think you’ll enjoy. It might be a bit weird at first, but I want you to trust me, alright? I promise it’ll feel really good and it will make it easier on you later on.”

Aaron looked at him suspiciously but nodded his consent. “Right, on your hands and knees then. Put that lovely bum of yours in the air.”

A bit reluctant Aaron moved around on his bed, doing away with his t-shirt, trousers and boxers on the way until he was positioned exactly how Jackson wanted him. Jackson had taken off his clothes too and took a condom from the nightstand beside Aaron’s bed.

Jackson knelt behind his boyfriend and softly caressed his lower back to sooth the trembling muscles he found there. He let out a soft laugh. “Relax, okay? I promise it’ll feel good.”

Aaron breathed out audibly. “Sorry, guess I’m a bit nervous.”

Jackson leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the firm ass cheek before him. He felt Aaron’s body turn and looked up to see Aaron looking at him, a whole array of emotions displayed on his face. Keeping their eyes locked, Jackson kissed the same place again, and when Aaron narrowed his eyes at him, he gave the downy skin a lick. Aaron’s eyes widened in surprise and he sucked in a deep breath. Jackson had noticed Aaron had quite an oral fixation, even if he knew Aaron would never be caught dead admitting that. Kissing, licking and biting Aaron’s cheeks, Jackson got the lay of the land before him. 

Jackson pulled the ass cheeks apart a little and gave a very wet lick along the crack. Aaron let out an approving groan. Jackson spread Aaron’s cheeks further apart and licked him all the way from behind his balls, over his asshole to his tailbone. The sounds Aaron let escape this time were unintelligible but Jackson thought he heard his new nickname in there somewhere. Grinning against the soft skin on the inside of his boyfriend’s thighs, Jackson put the tip of his tongue against the puckered asshole and felt the muscles tremble beneath it. 

He swirled his tongue around the hole, coating the entire area with his saliva, and inhaled the strong musky scent that was so obviously Aaron’s. Jackson moved his tongue around, licking wetly, kissing softly, lightly blowing on the wet skin, gently nipping with his teeth until Aaron was moaning continuously and practically pushing his ass in Jackson’s face. Jackson figured he could take things a step further and pushed the tip of his tongue inside the asshole.

At first there was a strong resistance until Aaron let out a shaky breath and relaxed around him. Jackson began thrusting in and out, fucking Aaron’s ass with his tongue. 

Jackson indulged himself and only after a long time eating out Aaron’s ass did he remember the reason why he’d started doing it. He pulled back and looked at Aaron splayed out on his bed; body utterly relaxed and his ass up in the air. The only thing about him that wasn’t relaxed was his hard, dark red cock, leaking precum onto the sheets.

Aaron moaned at the loss of contact and Jackson quickly wet his fingers and traced Aaron’s quivering hole with his middle finger. Aaron unconsciously moved backwards and the finger slid into the open hole effortlessly. Jackson moved in and out a few times, waiting to see if Aaron would start to freak out but when it became obvious he was enjoying it, Jackson added a second finger. 

The muscles around his fingers tensed up for a moment but Jackson moved in and out slowly and felt Aaron relax again. When Aaron began rocking his hips to match his rhythm, Jackson pulled his fingers out all the way and dampened three fingers with a lot of saliva.

Aaron was whimpering, making it clear he felt empty and Jackson placed his other hand on Aaron’s hip.

“This is going to be a bit of a stretch. Just, try to relax and breathe through the pain, okay? And tell me immediately if you want me to stop, alright?”

It took Aaron a moment to respond and Jackson was beginning to think he’d have to repeat himself when Aaron swallowed and croaked out, “Okay.”

Jackson bent down to quickly lick the stretched asshole again and put his three fingers against it, slowly pushing in. Aaron grunted, a definite hint of pain in the sound, but he sucked in a deep breath and breathed it out loudly and Jackson’s fingers were pulled inside. Jackson kept licking the puckered skin stretching around his moving fingers. Soon enough Aaron was moaning his pleasure again. 

Jackson noticed Aaron’s hand making its way to his leaking cock and pulled out entirely.

“Noooooo.”

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you? If you start tossing off now you’ll come before I get in.” Jackson grinned. Aaron probably didn’t really care much anymore at this stage, but he’d already gotten off once tonight and Jackson didn’t feel like getting stuck with blue balls once Aaron fell asleep after orgasm.

Jackson smacked Aaron’s bum. “Hands where I can see them, mister.”

While Aaron obligingly put his hands by his head again, Jackson knelt back and quickly rolled the condom over his throbbing erection and slicked it up with a lot of saliva. He took hold of Aaron’s hips with both hands and spread the ass cheeks apart. 

“Okay, here we go. Remember, if you want me to stop, tell me immediately. We don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” Jackson didn’t want to push Aaron into anything he wasn’t ready for, but he really hoped Aaron wasn’t going to deny him access now, because the sight before him turned him on so much he didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t plunge into that glistening open asshole beckoning him. 

“Fuck Jay! Fuck me already!”

Jackson didn’t need any more permission and pushed the dark red head of his cock in. The tight ring of muscles tensing around the sensitive head nearly made him cum and he had to hold still for a moment, trying to calm down. Aaron moaned and pushed against him, trying to get him in deeper. 

Jackson took a deep breath, backing down from the edge enough not to cum on the spot and pushed his cock in all the way in one fast move. Aaron screamed out in surprise, but Jackson noted there wasn’t a hint of pain in it. He held still, feeling the muscles clench around him and giving Aaron some time to get used to the new intrusion. 

Aaron’s breathing had sped up and he seemed to be on the verge of hyperventilating. Jackson started rubbing circles on the small of his back. “Relax Aaron, breathe. You’ll be fine.”

Aaron shuddered through a shaky breath and Jackson felt him relax around him. He slowly moved out a little and reached below Aaron, grabbing hold of his cock. He stroked it back to full hardness and pumped in and out of him until he was opened up enough to move in and out smoothly. 

When Jackson felt himself getting close again he moved out entirely.

“Aaron, could you turn over?”

At first Aaron seemed not to have heard him, lost in a haze of lust, but then he lifted his head enough to look at Jackson.

“What?’

“Lie down on your back. I want to see your face when I’m fucking you.”

Aaron grunted as he rolled onto his back. Jackson marveled at the sight of his boyfriend spread out on the bed before him. Aaron’s chest was heaving, flushed red with excitement, his cock was standing up and his strong legs were parted, revealing the glistening open asshole.

Jackson lined up again and slid inside effortlessly. Once he was fully sheathed, he leaned over and kissed Aaron. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.”

Aaron wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist, pulling him in even deeper.

“Of course I am. Now fuck me, dammit.”

Jackson had no problem obeying that order and began fucking Aaron earnestly. Jackson opened Aaron’s legs a bit more and slid closer, changing the angle. He probed around until Aaron suddenly hissed and threw his head back, arching his torso off the bed. Jackson held still for a second, giving Aaron time to get used to the new sensations. When Aaron’s body relaxed again and sagged back into the mattress, he pushed in again hitting the sweet spot full on. This time Aaron’s eyes flew open and he let out an obscene grunt. Taking that as a good sign, Jackson began pumping in and out of Aaron again in full force.

Having come close to cumming a few times already that night, it didn’t take long to feel his orgasm approaching. He grabbed hold of Aaron’s cock and started tossing him off frantically. Aaron was obviously close himself as only a few minutes later he choked out, “Jay” and spilled over Jackson’s hand onto his own toned stomach. The muscles clenching around him sent Jackson over the edge and with one last thrust he came.

Utterly exhausted he collapsed on top of Aaron, not even bothering to pull out of him, instead enjoying the tremors coursing through his boyfriend’s body. After a few minutes of trying to catch their breath, Aaron nudged him. Jackson, already half asleep, lifted his head to look at Aaron.

“Get off me, you fatso. You’re too heavy.”

Jackson lifted his body off of Aaron’s and slowly pulled out, causing Aaron to hiss again.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?”

Aaron looked at him, a soppy grin on his face. They looked into each other’s eyes for a while and gravitated closer until they were kissing. 

A few minutes later they were fast asleep.

* * *

“Wake up, sleepyhead.”

The strong smell of coffee stirred Aaron from his sleep. He turned around and blinked open his eyes. Jackson was standing next to his bed with a tray in his hands.

“Wheuh?”

“Sit back against the wall so I can serve you your breakfast in bed. All part of the making-it-up-to-you-deal.”

Aaron scooted back on his bed and watched as Jackson put the tray down on his lap. He had really outdone himself; there was a glass of orange juice, a bowl of cereal, a plate with toast and strawberry jam and a cup of coffee - black, just the way he liked it in the morning. 

“You already made it up to me more than enough last night. Not that I don’t appreciate this, I’ve never got breakfast in bed before.”

“I know, but I just wanted to apologize again for putting both of us through the most awkward dinner ever. I should just have said no to your mum.”

“Nah, that’s okay. Actually, my mum’s been alright lately. It’s Carl who’s being an ass.”

“To be fair, you were kind of an arse yourself.”

“Hey! I wouldn’t exactly call that making it up to me.”

“You’re right, let me kiss it better for you.” Jackson leaned over and pulled Aaron in for a leisurely snog.

Aaron pulled back from the kiss. “Thanks for that, but my lips aren’t what’s wounded... my ass is.” Aaron grinned. “So, I believe you should be kissing my ass.” Aaron’s face broke out in a full-on grin, his eyes twinkling with mischief. Jackson looked back at him in shock for a moment, then burst out in laughter. 

“I can’t believe you just said that!” Jackson fell back on the bed, clutching his stomach and roaring with laughter. Aaron quickly lifted the tray from his lap and put it on his night stand before it got kicked in the air. He threw the blanket off and lurched forward, climbing on top of his still laughing boyfriend. He grabbed hold of Jackson’s hands and held them above his head, leaning over him, looking at Jackson’s face, spread into a wide grin. For a moment Aaron thought to himself that he could easily fall in love with this fantastic man, but shoved all serious thought aside and kissed that cheeky grin off his boyfriend’s face.


End file.
